Dunban
Dunban (ダンバン, Danban; English dub: ) is one of the seven playable characters in Xenoblade Chronicles. A high-ranking soldier of Colony 9, Dunban was originally thought to be the only one capable of wielding the legendary Monado. He used the Monado to repel the invading Mechon forces at the Battle of Sword Valley, one year prior to the game's main story. During the battle, the Monado took a considerable toll on Dunban's health, causing his right arm to become almost completely paralyzed and preventing him from wielding the Monado, as any further exposure to the weapon could kill him. Despite the damage, Dunban is still able to effectively wield a katana, albeit with his left hand. In gameplay, Dunban has a variety of moves that allow him to deal a great amount of damage towards an enemy. In addition, many of his attacks combo together, making his moves very effective. He also possesses many moves that draw aggro to him or increase his speed/evasion. His downsides are his poor Defense and HP. Wearing heavy armor does not fix this problem, as Dunban is more oriented toward evading attacks than taking damage. Dunban serves as the voice of reason for the group, being willing to kill even a homs in order to bring peace. Fiora says that Dunban is a big softy and cries when nobody is around. Riki calls him "Dundun". He joins the party permanently after Xord is defeated. Stats * He has the fourth highest HP at Level 99. * He has the second highest Strength at Level 99. * He has the second lowest Ether (6th) at Level 99. * If stats are fixed, the level 99 stat numbers are inaccurate. Art List * Blossom Dance Art (4-hit combo if B is pressed at the correct time) * Gale Slash (inflicts Bleed) * Electric Gutbuster (causes Break if used after Gale Slash) * Peerless Aura (cures party of confusion, draws aggro and increases strength) * Worldly Slash (2-hit combo lowering phys. def., also lowers strength when used after Gale Slash) * Battle Eye Aura (causes Lock-On, increases double attack rate, evasion fills talent gauge) * Steel Strike (Topples an enemy suffering from Break) * Serene Heart Aura (increases accuracy and evasion, higher bonus with lower health) * Final Flicker (fills Talent Gauge in exchange for HP) * Jaws of Death (increases physcial arts damage, revives when incapacitated, fills Talent Gauge when incapacitated) * Tempest Kick (long range ether attack, removes enemy buffs when used after Gale Slash) * Heat Haze Aura (completely removes aggro, guarantees critical hits) * Spirit Breath Aura (removes debuffs, grants Haste) * Soaring Tempest (multiple hits to enemies in range, hits fill Talent Gauge) * Thunder (hits enemies behind Dunban with an ether blast, forces Daze when used while an Aura is active) * Demon Slayer (all enemies suffer forced Topple when used to kill an enemy) * Blinding Blossom (transfers aggro from a team member to Dunban) Initial Skill Trees Dunban initially has access to three skill trees: "Bravery", "Wisdom", and "Prudence". Additional Skill Trees Dunban's fourth Skill Tree "Obstinance" can be obtained via the quest The Balance of Power received in Valak Mountain and has the following prerequisites: * Valak Mountain reached (obviously) * Magma Rock obtained * Bad Timing completed * Chilkin Changes completed Dunban's fifth Skill Tree "Enthusiasm" is acquired from the quest Stunted Growth found in the Hidden Village on the Fallen Arm and requires the following to be obtainable: * Mechonis Core Cleared * Fallen Arm 4 affinity stars (not 100% clear whether more might be needed) Presents 2 Hearts * Prairie Dragonfly (Bug ; Colony 9) * Rubber Mantis (Bug ; Ether Mine) * Water Log (Nature ; Satorl Marsh) * Gypsum Branch (Nature ; Valak Mountain) * Poisonous Coral (Nature ; Fallen Arm) * Blue Gear Shard (Parts ; Satorl Marsh) * Gold Condenser (Parts ; Sword Valley) * Plate Snow (Strange ; Colony 9) * Death Bangle (Strange ; Bionis' Leg) * Lemonade Sky (Strange ; Makna Forest) * Blue Glow (Strange ; Prison Island) Quotes * "We may die if we take a stand here. But staying gives us the chance to change our destinies." * "Follow my lead!" * "There is no escape!" * "Amateurish." * "Leave this to me!" * "Not bad. Not bad at all." * "No mercy!" * "Your days are numbered!" * "On my mark!" * "There are things at play here we can't hope to understand." * "Ah... Just like old times!" * "I don't have time for small fry!" * "Dunban: Amateurish.'' 'Sharla: Yes, amateurish." * "At last, we move at the same pace!" * "You'll be gone before you know what hit you." * "Timing is everything, remember that!" * "Feel the flow of battle!" * "Born in a world of strife! Against the odds, we choose, to fight! Blossom Dance!" * (When engaging a higher level enemy)"Was this the wrong tactical descision?" * (When engaging a higher level enemy)"At least we'll fight!" * "Gale Slash!" * "Electric Gutbuster!" * "Steel Strike!" * "Worldly Slash!" * "Tempest Kick!" * (While performing 'Blinding Blossom' art) "Dance with me!" * (While performing 'Heat Haze' art) "Die!" * (While performing 'Battle Eye' art) "Face me if you dare!" * (When all other characters are down) "I am Dunban! Attack me if you dare!" * (While performing 'Spirit Breath' art) "Dodge this!" * (While performing 'Jaws of Death' art) "I fear not the Jaws of Death!" * "It's only a matter of time before we lose!" * "But we mustn't be careless!" * "This isn't affecting you at all!" Gallery Dunban 1.jpg Dunban 2.jpg Dickson-Dunban-Mumkhar.png|Dickson, Dunban, Mumkhar at the Battle of Sword Valley Dunban concepts 1.jpg|Dunban's concept art Dunban concepts 2.jpg|Dunban's concept art Compilation_Armor_Dunban_0.jpg|Compilation of Dunban's armor, with great detail Compilation_Armor_Dunban_1.jpg|Compilation of Dunban's armor, without great detail Dunban Battle Tactics C.jpg|Dunban - Battle Tactics images Deep in the Forrest.jpg|Deep in the Forrest (fan art) Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hom Category:Images Category:Dunban Category:Colony 9